Don't You Guys Trust Me?
by my fave Thomas Schubaltz
Summary: Three mysterious pilots have just joined the Guardian Force. Van trusts them well, but Thomas doesn't like them. PLeaz read and review! *Chapter 4 up*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids o- Thomas: Or anything else mentioned in this story. Me: O, Thomas, could you not interrupt me again? Thomas: Hehe. Sorry. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
It was a dark, stormy night on planet Zi. The rain danced on the roof endlessly as the thunder roared in the night. The lightning created momentary rays of light as it tore across the sky.  
  
Dragon Head base was the location of the Guardian force at this time, for they have been traveling around Imperial territory accomplishing every mission assigned to them in the past few months after the defeat of Hiltz and the Deathstinger.  
  
Inside the cold steel walls of the base, Van and his friends had been called on to hear the report of their next mission. They haven't taken too much time to rest after their defeat, because of all of the Prozen loyalists still hanging around.  
  
Colonel Rob Herman walked into a room crowded with soldiers of both the Empire and the Republic. He calmly stepped towards the front of the room to the announcement desk.  
  
Van wasn't there, due to the fact that he, Fiona, Irvine, as well as Moonbay were all at the hanger were the zoids were being kept. Repairing minor damage done by their last battle, they didn't mind missing the meeting. Anyway, they were usually told what their mission would be just before they took off for one.  
  
Thomas was there though. Being the type of person that wouldn't miss an opportunity to be on top of the situation, he went.  
  
"Alright soldiers, I'll be giving the briefing this time with the help of Colonel Schubaltz here," Announced Herman, " This next mission was meant to be only for the Guardian force, but we believe that this would be to much of a job for them. The objective of this mission would be to search for three wanted criminals, capture them, and report it to me, I'll do the rest."  
  
"Colonel Herman, if you don't mind, I'll take it over from here," Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz politely interrupted, "Now, the three criminals we are now looking for are wanted for thievery as well as brutality towards many civilians of both the Guylos Empire as well as the Helic Republic. According to the information I have gathered, these three have been known to have excellent piloting skills and are masters at disguising themselves to be anything there're not. Again, from information I have heard, the leader would be about 6' 4" and weight would probably be 187 pounds. His name would be Jayden Macorn. His hair color is supposed to be black, his eyes are supposed to be brown. His accomplice: Seth Tanson. He should be 6' 1", his weight unknown. Like Jayden, his hair color should be black as well as his eyes. Another that works with Jayden: Sarah Mchallen. It is said that she looks just like Seth, except for the fact that she is a female. Slightly shorter than Seth, she pretty much looks exactly like him. Her weight is also unknown. All three of them use upgraded Zaber Fangs. That is all of the information we have gathered." The Colonel saluted the soldiers in the room before stepping down after his speech. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Welp. Looks like we're done for the night guys." Van said wiping his forehead. They have been working on their zoids for quite some time now. Yet the meeting still wasn't over.  
  
Van walked to Fiona and she handed him a cup of coffee. It was getting rather cold inside the base, so Fiona had made some for everyone. Van thanked Fiona when she gave him his drink and she smiled.  
  
Just then the door to the hanger opened. The wind blew in harshly as the rain poured in like a wave in the ocean. Coming through the door were three large Zaber Fangs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! Hehe! Please review! If I get 3 reviews by Feb. 14 2003. I will continue this story. Oh, I would like to thank RavenWolf for her encouragement for this story! Thank you so much RavenWolf! For you Raven fans out there, she has a website dedicated to him. Look for her bio and click on her link! Please drag your mouse down there and review. 


	2. Don't Interfere

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Zoids!!! Duh! Or Thomas!! I wish...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Whoa! Those are Zaber Fangs!" shouted Van.  
  
The Zaber Fangs parked and the cockpits popped open. Out of the zoids came a girl and two guys.  
  
The girl had a green skirt on that went down to her knees and a short sleeved blue shirt with stripes just over the sleeves. Two belts hugged her waist and hips tightly. Her brown hair was in two ponytails, one on each side of her head. Her bangs were cut a little above her brows. Her eyes were brown like chocolate and just under her right eye stood tree green triangle marks.  
  
The tallest guy wore a black choker on his neck and a black long sleeve shirt with sleeves that went down to slightly below his elbows. Over that he wore a red collared shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his shoulders. On each arm he had belts over his sleeves. Both shirts were tucked into his pants. A brown belt with the letters G F in the middle clasped onto his waist. His black pants possessed one red stripe on each leg and like his arms his pants had belts, one on each thigh. His hair was jet black with the exception of his bangs, which were blonde. He had a short cut and bangs that stand over his forehead. The guy had green eyes and an icy look. He wore three triangles on his face. One on his forehead, another on one cheek, and the third on the other cheek all facing the center of his face.  
  
Accompanying the two was a shorter guy wearing a long sleeve shirt with sleeves that ended just above his wrists. The shirt was a light green color with a yellow triangle facing downwards. Over his shirt he had a dark blue collared topcoat that had no sleeves. The topcoat had one black stripe on each side and a long black stripe at the bottom. On the two shirts he wore a light brown belt. His pants were brown with two black stripes on both sides. His eyes were brown and chocolate looking like the girls. His hair was brown too. He wore his hair almost exactly like the other guy, but this guys bangs were shorter. He too had three triangle marks on his face. All of them were grouped together on his left cheek.  
  
The three walked up to Van and his friends.  
  
"Hello there," said the tallest, "You must be Van Flyhieght. I'm Jarvis. This is Saharah and Shean." He said.  
  
"Um, yes I'm Van Flyhight. Nice to meet you three. Are you guys the new members of the Guardian Force?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes we are." Jarvis agreed. "Oh, good. Uh, I'll introduce my friends for you. This is Moonbay, this is Irvine, and this is Fiona. You'll meet Thomas after the meeting." Announced Van.  
  
They greeted each other and then Van led them to the rooms that they'll be staying in. As they walked down the hallways they met up with Thomas.  
  
"Hey Thomas," called Fiona, "come here."  
  
Thomas came upon hearing Fiona's voice.  
  
"Hello miss Fiona." Thomas started, but didn't finish when he saw the three new members. "Van. Who are THEY?"  
  
"THEY are the new members of the Guardian Force."  
  
"Sheesh, Thomas. What's your problem?" asked Irvine.  
  
"They are my problem IRVINE. They are the 'wanted' three. You would have known if you went to the meeting!" yelled Thomas. He believed that these three were the ones.  
  
"Ugh. Thomas, leave them alone." Van said as he continued to walk forward to those rooms.  
  
As Van leaded them Jarvis stayed and whispered to Thomas. "Don't interfere." With that, he ran to keep up with Van and the others.  
  
Thomas was confused. 'Why did he say that?' 'Is he really the leader of the wanted three?' Thomas had to find out. He wanted to see if he was right. No. He knew he was right. Thomas ran in search of their rooms and after a while he found them. Now all that he had to do was figure out a way to convince the others, but first get some evidence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yee! Time for some investigating. I'd like to thank all of my GOOD reviews. Thank you guys! Thank you RavenWolf! Thank you Shadow Vixen! Thank you Everyone! Sorry if I didn't give your names! ~_~ Pleaz review! NICE reviews! Sheesh. Oh. I want 5 good reviews before the 14th of February if you want me to write more! Heh. Nice reviews! I know my prologue sucked, but it'll get better. I promise! 


	3. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Hah! DON'T! I'll make this chapter rating: PG.  
  
Oh, yeah. The ages. I wanna change them. ^_^  
  
Van-18, Fiona-17, Irvine-19, Moonbay-19, Thomas-18, Jarvis-19, Shean-18, Saharah-18, Karl-22, Herman-27, O'connel-21, David-18 (Yes, another OC)  
  
A/N : I have gotten many reviews that have said a lot about my grammar. Give me a break man. I'm trying and I know I suck at story writing, but what I'm doing makes me feel good and you should just deal with it. I've seen many fics out there that have even worse grammar than me and none of their reviews have any complaining. I feel like I'm being picked on and I might just stop story writing, because some of you people just don't get it. If your going to be picky about it than why read any more? I thank those who have given me helpful reviews and have been an encouragement. I'm going to skip some parts, because I just don't have fun writing anymore...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
- A few days later -  
  
"Jarvis!" shouted a tumultuous Shean. "Jarvis, I need to speak to you!" He had been looking for his team leader for a prolonged period of time. The base was larger than any base he has ever seen before. It was very hard to find anyone in there. 'Where could he be?' Shean thought.  
  
Walking around he had spotted Saharah.  
  
"Hey Sahara!" he called, happy to see her. Shean ran to her. "Hi Saharah. Have you seen Jarvis?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Shean. I can't say I have." Shean sighed. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Shean grabbed Saharah and pulled her into the closest quarter, cautiously looking to see if anyone had seen them go inside.  
  
"You see Sarah. I wanted to talk to him about calling off this scheme of his. Sarah, I have had enough of destroying peoples lives. I want it to stop. Don't you?" she nodded.  
  
"But, Seth. I have already asked him to call it off. It didn't work. He wouldn't allow it. I have seen how caring the people are here and I don't want to ruin it for them." She sighed and started walking towards the door. "Maybe if you try, he'll listen to you. You are his best friend after all." She smiled and left.  
  
Shean ran out the door after Saharah to commence his search for Jarvis once again. BAM! He hadn't been watching where he was going and ran right into someone, knocking them both down.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" shouted a young male voice coming from the person that Shean had run into.  
  
Shean got up, looked down at the guy and gave out his hand, indicating that he would help the guy up. " Sorry. Here, I'll help you up."  
  
"I don't need your help to get up! I'm not and old lady!" came a reply from an angry teen on the ground. He got up and stared at Shean. "Hey, aren't you that Shean guy?" he asked.  
  
Shean nodded slowly.  
  
"Hey, that's prodigious! I've always wanted to meet you. My name is Lt. David Guile." The boy spoke with intoxication.  
  
"Um. Hello David." Shean said with guilt in his voice. He looked David and smiled a fake smile.  
  
Seeing David's outfit, Shean knew he was Republican. He wore the usual uniform of the Republic. His eyes were an azure color and his hair was a golden blonde. The mark on his face was a green squiggly line that started from his right ear and ended at the bridge of his nose. The line was accompanied by three dots of the same color. One stood on his forehead just over his left brow, another on his left cheek, and one in-between his left eye and the bridge of his nose.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Shean saw Jarvis. "Excuse me David. I'll talk to you later. Jarvis! JARVIS!" He called, running towards him. He had finally found Jarvis.  
  
"What do you want Shean?" Jarvis asked, a little aggravated. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I really need to speak to you," Shean spoke, "It's eminently important."  
  
"Fine." Jarvis sighed. They both walked into an empty room. "What is it now?"  
  
"Well, um," Shean said with a little bit of fear in his voice, 'Oh man' he thought 'What if he doesn't agree with me' He gulped, "Sir. I was thinking of, well, calling the whole thing off." He said the last sentence quickly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jarvis yelled, "You think that after all of my planning I'll just cancel it all? Are you stupid or something?" after saying this, he stared at Shean, "I know. You feel bad for the Guardian Force don't you, Seth?" Seth nodded his head. "Um, sir. They aren't like other people we've met. They're nice and they don't fit the description you had told us."  
  
After he finished his sentence, Jarvis went ballistic. "What do you mean they don't fit my description?! I told you that they're liars! You can't trust them! That's final." Jarvis started off to the door.  
  
"But.." SLAM! Jarvis had quickly ran up to Seth, grabbed his collar, and pinned him against the wall. "When I say that's final. That's final. OK!?" Jarvis barked. "OK?!" he yelled louder, forming his hand into a ball of anger.  
  
"OK! OK! Yes sir!" pleaded Seth. He had never been so terrified in his entire life. He closed his eyes awaiting the blow...  
  
*Whoooosh*  
  
Just then, the door whooshed open and Van emerged. "What are you doing, Jarvis?!" He was shocked. He had never seen them fight at all before. Ignoring Van, Jarvis hit Seth hardheartedly in the stomach and walked out of the room.  
  
Seth sank to the floor. 'Ow'  
  
"Oh my gosh. Shean, are you alright?" Van asked, still in shock. He warily picked up Shean, making sure he was ok.  
  
"I'm ok Van. Thanks," Shean spoke weakly, "I have to go." He pushed Vans arms off and headed for the door.  
  
"But, no Shean. We gotta check you for internal injuries." Van was extremely concerned for his new friend. The look on Sheans face was hard to take. His face showed many emotions including hate, confusion, guilt, and betrayal, but most of all sadness.  
  
"No. ah- I'm alright." Replied Shean. 'I can't believe that Jayden would do this to me' thought Shean. 'I thought we were best friends. I guess that this plan of his is more important than us' He grabbed a mop and walked out of the room trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"What happened to you?" a voice asked from behind Shean. Shean turned around and saw Thomas.  
  
"I uh. I well. I um." Shean wasn't quite sure what to say. If he had told him that Jayden had hit him, then he would ask what they were fighting about, and he didn't want to tell anyone, that. 'What do I do?' Shean panicked. "I ran into a mop," was all he could think of, "Yup. A mop."  
"A mop? There aren't any mops around here and anyways they don't clean this base until everyone's asleep." Thomas spoke with doubt.  
  
"Oh, but I did run into a mop," Shean nervously laughed. "See?" He held up the mop from the room he was just in. "A mop." He smiled. 'I sure am glad I grabbed the mop'  
  
"Oooooook," Thomas was beginning to put some clues together and this was his favorite clue. He had seen Shean go into the room with Jarvis and saw Shean walk out holding his gut. "I'm on to you three. Tell you leader that." With that, Thomas walked forward, pushing Shean out of his way.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_- With Thomas_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Oh darn. I still can't put it together." Thomas paced around in his room, still thinking about the three new members.  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
The door opened and Karl walked in. "Hey there Lt," He greeted, "What are you up to now? Still trying to convince everyone that those three new members are the 'wanted three'?"  
  
"Karl," Thomas whined, "I know that they are. I just can't prove it yet."  
  
"Whatever Thomas. If you do find any clues, call me." Karl left.  
  
_-_-_-_With Van and Friends_-_-_-_-_  
  
"He hit Shean, Irvine. I'm not sure why, but he did." Van explained.  
  
"Poor Shean," Fiona spoke sympathetically, "I hope he's alright."  
  
"I'll bet he's fine Fiona. Hey Van? Is Thomas still trying to prove that they're the 'wanted three'?" Moonbay wondered. Van smiled and nodded.  
  
_-_-_-With Shean or Seth -_-* At a hallway_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Shean sighed. It was getting late and he didn't know what to do anymore. 'I can't talk to Jayden right now and I can't find Sarah' He sighed another time. 'What do I do?'  
  
"Hello." Shean jumped upon hearing a voice behind him. He turned around.  
  
"Ugh. Stop sneaking up on me Thomas."  
  
Thomas smiled. "What are you doing here, in the hallway? At night. All by yourself."  
  
Shean sighed a third time. "I was looking for Jay- I mean Jarvis or Sahara. I want to talk to them," He had to tell the truth. He didn't want to keep lying. "Do you have the time to talk with me? Unless you have a" He was cut off by Thomas.  
  
"Sure I'll talk with you. I'm not heartless like your so-called friend and/or leader. Don't worry. I'm a good listener." 'Oooo. This is perfect,' Thomas thought, 'It's a good thing that I brought this voice recorder with me'  
  
They walked to Shean's room and went inside. (A/N: No, They aren't doing bad stuff in there you sickos)  
  
"So? What did you need to tell me?" Thomas asked, turning on the recorder in his pocket. (A/N: Does he have a pocket?)  
  
"Well," Shean started with a sad tone, "First of all, I need to ask you if you saw me and Jarvis go into that room." Thomas nodded, "Oh, ok. Secondly, I want you to know that I totally trust you with everything I'm going to say and believe that you wont tell anyone else."  
  
With that, Thomas felt a ping at his heart. 'He trusts me? He believes me? Can I trust him?' He felt guilty. "Well," Thomas spoke, but was interrupted.  
  
"You see, Thomas. I am not who you think I am. My real name is Seth Tanson. I am indeed a member of the 'wanted three'." Thomas gasped. 'I was right' "Please don't tell anyone Thomas. I trust you. You can't."  
  
Thomas couldn't believe it. He thought that they were cold-hearted nobodies who care about nothing but themselves. 'Why does he trust me so much? I can't take this' He got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait Thomas. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm sorry Seth. I just can't take anymore of this guilt."  
  
"Huh?" Seth breathed. 'What does he mean?'  
  
"Seth. I. I never liked any of you. I never trusted you. I never showed you any respect and I knew that you were one of the 'wanted three'."  
  
"What?" Seth asked. He didn't get it. 'How could he have known? We fooled everyone else'  
  
"But," Thomas continued, "I trust you now. I trust that you're telling me the truth and for that, you have gained my friendship." Thomas smiled a warm, real smile and turned back to the door.  
  
"Thanks Thomas."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 2 Days Later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Karl. I don't know what to do anymore. He trusts me so much." Thomas told Karl.  
  
"I'm not sure what to do either Thomas, but I don't think you could decide with talk. I think you have to make this decision by yourself. With your heart. (A/N: No! Thomas isn't falling in love with Seth!)  
  
_-_-_-_Somewhere else_-_-_-_  
  
SLAM! "What do you mean you told someone about our secret?!" Jayden had, once again, pinned Seth to the wall.  
  
"H-He won't t-tell sir. I'm s-sure of it," Seth was trembling. He didn't want to get hit again, "I-I trust him. S-Sir! Don't h-hit me a-a-again please." He was begging. He couldn't get out of Jayden's strong grip.  
  
"Oh, so you TRUST him, huh? Don't worry. I won't hit you...HARD!"  
  
Seth closed his eyes again.  
  
BAM!  
  
'Huh?' thought Seth, 'What happened? I didn't feel a thing.' He opened one eye slightly. He gasped. Jayden was on the floor. He opened both eyes and saw....  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _  
  
Hah! In your face Jayden!. I have to admit that writing this chappie was fairly fun. It sure was long though. Maybe confusing in some points. Hope at least SOME of you enjoyed. I especially hope that my friends RavenWolf and Shadow Vixen enjoyed! I read chapter 7 of 'The History of Bit Cloud' and I love it! Simply love it! You too Shadow Vixen and the story 'Two Colonels and a Sarcastic Thirteen Year-Old'! Oh yeah. Lookin good gals! Pleaz read those fics. I recommend them. Pleaz R+R! Bye for now!  
  
P.S. Pleaz visit my site. The URL is at my bio! Thankies! 


	4. Moonbay? Could I Talk To You?

Disclaimer: Me dun on Zoids. 'Translation= I Don't own Zoids' ^_^  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
Seth peered through one eye. Jayden was on the floor. He opened both eyes and saw..  
  
"Thomas!" Seth shouted exuberantly.  
  
Thomas turned his gaze to Seth and signaled him to leave the room. Seth nodded and ran out of the room, Thomas followed, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Wow, Thomas, you're a life saver. Thanks," Thanked Seth, " But how did you know we were in there?"  
  
"The room you were in was the computer room and I was asked to check numerous files. Just before I walked in, I heard your conversation and decided to drop in for a 'glass of punch.'" Thomas joked.  
  
They both laughed at the comment.  
  
"Shean!" called Sarah from the other end of the hallway. "Shean, where have you been?"  
  
She walked up to Seth and Thomas with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" She asked.  
  
Seth's laughing ceased and his face gained a serious expression. "Well, Sarah, I was asking Jayden to call the plan off, right?" He explained, "He went mad! He grabbed me and-and hit me! Earlier, I tried another time, but he pinned me to the wall again! He was about to hit me when Thomas came in and saved me." He looked at Thomas and they both grinned. (A/N: Brotherly like!)  
  
"And that would be funny?" Sarah spoke, "You were hit? Where? Are you alright?"  
  
Sarah kept asking questions. Seth was fine. 'What's gotten into her?' Seth thought. She was normally never this concerned.  
  
"It's alright Sarah. He's fine. He was hit in the stomach and there's no internal injuries," Thomas interrupted.  
  
"Yeah Sarah, I'm ok. He only hit me once." Seth assured.  
  
"Oh. Are you sure?" She asked. Seth nodded and smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad!" She hugged Seth. (A/N: ^_^ HUG!)  
  
Seth blushed. Thomas tried to ignore them, he was probably the only person in this base without a girl. He sighed.  
  
"Where were you this whole time Sarah?" Seth asked, pulling away from the hug.  
  
"Well, I've been talking to Moonbay."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Flashback_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
*Creeeek* or *Whoooosh* (A/N: Whatever you prefer)  
  
The door of Moonbay's room squeaked or whooooshed open.  
  
"Huh?" Moonbay breathed, "Who's there?"  
  
The door opened wider to reveal Sarah. "Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
Moonbay beamed. "Sure!"  
  
Sarah walked in with a depressed look and sat down on the bed next to Moonbay.  
  
"What is it?" Moonbay asked, noticing Sarah's facial expression.  
  
"Well, Sarah spoke. I need to talk to someone and you're the only one I feel comfortable talking with." She started, "If you don't mind." Moonbay nodded. "Um. You like Irvine, right? And he knows how you feel."  
  
Moonbay smirked. "Aha! You have a crush on someone don't you?" Sarah nodded. "I knew it! Who's the lucky guy, hah?"  
  
Sarah blushed. "Um. Before I tell you. I think that you need to know something. My name isn't Saharah. It's Sarah Mchallen and I'm a member of the 'wanted three'."  
  
"I know," Moonbay warmly smiled, "Thomas told me. Seth told Thomas. Of course, we're the only ones who know."  
  
Sarah smiled. "I'm glad that you understand Moonbay. Thanks."  
  
"Well?" Moonbay said slyly. "What about that guy?"  
  
"Oh, heh." Sarah scratched the back of her head, "Yeah." Her heart beat rapidly. "It's Seth. He's the one. I love him. He's a sweet, loving, caring, happy, cute guy."  
  
"Why don't you tell him? I don't think you'll be disappointed."  
  
"You think?"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-End Flashback_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Talking? This whole time?" Seth asked. Sarah nodded.  
  
Thomas sighed in his head. (A/N: Is that possible?) 'I'm getting bored.' He thought 'Here I go, being invisible again'  
  
"Hey, Thomas," Thomas awoke from his thoughts. "A"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
The base was being attacked! They ran to the room that they had locked Jayden in and.  
  
"Jayden's gone!" informed Thomas.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hehe. Hi Shadow Vixen! Look! A cliffie! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ok, Ok. You're probably thinking, 'Boring and short', but I'm running out of ideas! Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Heh. A new favorite couple of mine! Seth/Sarah. Visit my site and check out my fan art section. I drew a pic of Seth n Sarah. ^_^ My URL is on my bio page. Pleaz visit!  
  
Pleaz review! Thankies! 


End file.
